Forever and Always
by ms.kbooklover
Summary: Sophia finds out she is adopted and goes to La Push to get to know her biological family. Paul/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. I do wish I owned the Pack though... :)

* * *

Chapter 1: Upsidedown

My life turned upsidedown in one day. We went to the hospital for mom's yearly check-up and they found it, that dreaded thing we hoped we could avoid. Cancer...

She had been diagnosed before and it had been caught early enough to be stopped. It has been three years since that and we thought she may be safe now. But it came back, bigger and in a new place. Before it had been a small lump on her breast. Now it is tumors on her brain. Why did this have to happen? She is the best person in my life. I don't know what I would do without her...

My dad came out of her room in the hospital to talk to me. I can tell by his face that it isn't good. Oh God! My mom is gonna die! What am I gonna do?

" Sophia," my dad starts, breaking my train of thought. " Your mom and I were going to tell you at graduation but I don't think we have that long. You're adopted, sweetie." I try to let it sink in, but it doesn't make sense. I look like both of them. How can I be adopted?

" A... Adopted? How?" I start to cry then thinking my whole world is just going to crash down around me. My dad pulls me into an embrace for comfort, but it just makes it worse knowing he isn't my real dad.

" Well when you were born you birth mom couldn't keep you. Around that same time your mom and I lost our baby. We thought it was a miracle because you looked so much like us it wouldn't seem like you weren't really ours. We were going to tell you at graduation to see if maybe you wanted to go back and find them. Also you are a full blooded Quiluete Native American. They have a reservation in Washington state, La Push. It is a beautiful little place on the coast. Now your mother doesn't have very long, a few weeks at the most, and wants to see you. Are you up for it?" He looks at me while wiping away my tears. I just nod my head unable to speak and I am soon lead into her room.

" Oh, mommy!" I say, crying more as I hurry forward to embrace her. " I can't believe all of this. I can't imagine you not in my life. I'm so happy you adopted me. I don't want you to die." I'm just rambling, shaking slightly as I cry. I sob into her shoulder, never wanting to let go.

" I know, sweetheart, I know. I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. Just promise me you will try to find your parents. Get to know them for me." She smiles up at me and pats my cheek easily. I just nod my head quickly biting my lip. I'd do anything for my mom. " Okay then, honey. We called the school and they said you already had all your required credits for graduation so you can leave now if you want and come back for the ceremony in a few months."

" I think I'll pack my things, see how long you have left with the cancer, and then leave. I don't want to leave if you are going to die the next day."

" Okay, sweetie. Makes sense. Be careful on your way home, okay. And remember, it is cold and rainy there most of the time so pack warm clothes. Oh, and the reservation is right on the coast so take a suit for the beach."

" Okay, mom. I got it. I'll come back as soon as I'm done, 'kay."

" Bye, darling. I love you, forever and always."

" I love you, too, momma."

* * *

That was last week. My mom died two days after I found out I'm adopted. The funeral was three days later. Now, two days after, I am on my way to an unknown place, the La Push reservation. We contacted the adoption agency to find out my birth parents's names and found that they were Samantha Black and Joshua Uley. Great right? My parents weren't even married. My mom probably got pregnant young and had to give me up. _Stop it right now, Sophia, _I scolded myself. _This will not make it any easier to follow momma's request._

* * *

I found out that my mom Samantha had a brother named Billy. He was in an accident ten years ago. His wife, Sarah, died and he was paralyzed from the waist down. He was also left to raise his three kids: Rachel, Rebecca, and Jacob. The girls are about two years older than me while Jacob is a year younger than me. I figured it was a good idea to start with them first because they might not even know that I exsist.

I didn't know where they lived so as soon as I made it into La Push, I stopped at the little gas station. I walked in, taking off my sunglasses, and walked up to the counter.

" Excuse me, sir." I started. " Could you give me directions to the Black residence, please?" He looks at me and laughs.

" Well I should be able to seeing as how I live there." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, I look at his name tag and can't believe I didn't see it before. This is Jacob. " But don't worry miss," he starts again. " I get off in five minutes so if you don't mind waiting and wouldn't mind giving me a lift, I'll show you where the house is."

" That is fine by me."

* * *

" Thanks again for the help."

" No problem. By the way, what's your name?"

" Oh! My bad. I'm Sophia, Sophia Addison."

" Well, Sophia, I'm Jake, Jake Black. Now let's get going." I laugh at his response and listen carefully to the instructions he gives while I'm driving. In the end we pull in front of a red house. It looks kind of small but deffinetely feels like a home to me. I feel comfortable here...

" Come on, Sophia. I'm assuming you need to talk to my dad. Especially seeing as how my sisters are both married and moved away."

" Yeah. I have something important to speak with him about. You think he'll be okay with seeing me? I kinda didn't call or anything." I look down nervously while I speak hoping he won't get mad.

" Of course he'll talk to you. He gets lonely being trapped in the house all day by himself cause of his wheelchair."

" Okay then. I guess we should go in."

* * *

Hey guys so this is my first fanfic that I've posted anywhere. I've also posted this first chapter on my wattpad account. I would really appreciate reviews or advice. I don't want to update if no one likes it so don't be afraid to speak your mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Surprises

I walk in behind Jacob and hear him call for his dad but I am so nervous I don't register what he is saying. Then I hear the sound of the wheels on his chair and am pulled from my thoughts.

"Hey, Jake. And who is this lovely young lady?" He asks, smiling at me and winking.

"Dad, this is Sophia. She came by the store asking for directions to the house. She said she needs to talk to you about something important."

"Okay then. Well let's go in the living room so we can all be comfortable." I follow them both into the living room and sit on the sofa cautiously. I then quietly grab my folder from my bag. I sit it in my lap then get ready to begin.

"Mr. Black..." I begin but am soon cut off by the older gentleman.

"Please, call me Billy."

"Okay," I say blushing. " Well, Billy, I think I have a surprise for you that may or may not be welcome. I just hope you will accept it when I show you the evidence."

"Alright. Continue, please."

"I have recently learned that I am adopted. My mother and father were both Quiluete. I found my birth certificate in the adoption agency's files and found something very interesting. My mother was your sister, Samantha Black." I look at him and his face looks shocked, mouth open. Jake interrupts the silence though.

"You mean, you're my cousin? Sweet!" He is smiling a wide smile that lights up his eyes and he comes over and grabs me up in a hug. " This is amazing!" He sets me down and I gather my scattered papers.

"Here is my birth certificate for proof." I hand the document to Billy and I hear his slight muttering under his breath as he reads.

"_Sophia Ever Addison... Mother Samantha Black... Father..._" He looks at the paper in disbelief. " What?" He yells angrily. " That son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong, dad?" Jacob asks worried.

"Turns out Sam has another half-sibling." Jake's face goes red and he starts to shake, sharing in his father's anger. Billy notices and calms some. " Jake, you need to get outside. Now!" Jake listens to his father and bolts out the door.

"What's wrong, Billy? And who is Sam?" I'm completely confused and I just want answers. Now.

"Well I just got a little angry because of who your father is. My sister, may the spirits rest her soul, didn't just have you. You have a twin named Isabele. She was adopted also but she just went to the Makah reservation north of here. As for Sam, he is Joshua's son with his wife. Joshua liked to sleep around though so you also have a sibling named Embry. So all in all you have two half-brothers and a twin sister." I let the information sink in then remember some words he said.

"Wait! My birth mom is dead? You mean I just lost my adoptive mom last week to cancerous tumors on her brain, travel across the country to this little reservation to try and connect with my biological parents only to find that my real mom is dead, I have a twin sister I never knew about, and my dad was such a man-whore that I have two half-brothers." I am yelling at this point and shaking more violently then Jacob was. Billy's eyes go wide as he sees me shake but he soon regains his composure.

"Sophia, you need to go outside, honey. It's not safe for me or you if you are in the house in a few minutes. Just please, follow my advice and head outside." I listen to him not wanting to endanger anyone. I go outside like Jake did and my anger rises. I hear a rip in the distance and I am suddenly on all fours. I feel the dirt beneath my paws... Wait! Paws? I have paws? I look over my shoulder and see a large wolf body. I'm at least the size of a horse but I'm in a wolf body. _I must be dreaming. My mom never got the cancer back. I'm just at home asleep and this is all a..._

_It isn't a dream, cousin- Jake_

_Jake? How can I hear you?- Me_

_This is the pack mind. You are now part of the Quiluetes' Protectors. We are here to protect them from the Cold Ones.- Jake_

_Cold Ones? What are they?- Me_

_Vampires, leeches, bloodsuckers,... Many names- Jake_

_Oh... Who else is like us?- Me_

_Well for starters there are your brothers Sam and Embry, your sister Isabele, Paul, Jared, Collin, Brady, Leah, and Seth- Jake_

_Wow! That's a lot of people- Me_

_Yeah. And you can meet them all if you follow me, okay- Jake_

As I hear him say this, a russett colored wolf moves in front of me.

_Okay. Lead the way-Me_

* * *

Chapter 2 is now out of the way! Hope you guys enjoy :)


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm really sorry I haven't got to update all week. Life has been crazy. So without further ado, the long awaited chapter 3...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Family

I followed him silently to a bright yellow house. We traveled in the woods so we wouldn't be seen. I felt free, like I was finally at home in the world. Jake went ahead of me, changing back to human form and pulling on his cut-offs. How did he change?

He went inside quickly and came back out accompanied by two tall men and a pretty tall woman. They all wore cut-offs but the woman had on a tank top too. They all quickly stripped and their bodies seemed to explode with fur as they came down on all fours. _Huh. Fur, explode... fur-splode!_

_That is pretty funny- woman_

_Oh! Who are you?- me_

_My name is Isabele. Apparently I'm your twin sister.- Isabele_

_Wow.- me_

_Yeah, I know.- Isabele_

_Yep. And I'm your brother Embry.- Embry_

_So I'm guessing the big black wolf is Sam?- me_

_That would be correct.- Sam_

_And Sam is also the alpha?- me_

_Yes. How did you know?- Sam_

_My research paper for science was on the animal behaviors of a wolf pack. I can tell that my wolf want to show a sign of submission.- me_

_Well aren't you just a little smarty pants.- Jake_

_Oh shut up, fur ball!- me_

_Look who's talking!- Embry_

_No fair! You can't tag team my sister. That so isn't cool.- Isabele_

_My sister too!- Embry_

_Half-sister, E.- me_

_Okay you guys. Drop it! She needs to phase back.- Sam_

_How do I do that?- me_

_Just try and ba as calm as possible...- Sam_

_Think of your happiest memory,,,- Isabele_

_And picture yourself human.- Jake_

_I'll go get some clothes.- Embry_

_Okay. I'll try.- me_

__Embry's voice left my mind as he phased back. He pulled on his cut-offs and walked back in the house. I focused my mind back to a few weeks ago. My mom and I were in the kitchen dancing and singing to the radio. We had decided to bake a cake for absolutely no reason and we were covered in ingredients. Suddenly I am down on my hands and knees, a light brown wolf kinda like me blocking me from view. Clothes are tossed to me and I quickly slip them on thankful that the tank top has a sports bra made into it. I stand to find everyone else phased and clothed except for Isabele.

"I look just like her, don't I?" I ask of no one in particular.

"YES!" The boys all shout.

"Especially in your wolf form. I mean the only thing different is the white marks on your back. She has a star and you have a crescent moon," Embry added.

"Well I guess that just means that we are really close," Isabele spoke up, walking to stand beside me.

"Freaky twin-ness right there. I mean, look at them. Mirror images!" Embry commented. His words spiked my curiosity so I turned to look at the girl beside me and it truly is like looking in a mirror. Our bangs are parted on opposite sides and the sprinkle of freckles on the bridge of our nose. Everything the same.

"Wow!" We say at the same time.

"This is some...," I start.

"Freaky shit!" She finishes. Then we bust out laughing because we just did a typical twin thing. The boys are just looking at us weird so Isabele and I just start walking off. "Come on, sis. Let's introduce you to everyone else."

"Do you think they'll like me, Izzy?" I ask shyly, automatically giving her a nickname. She amiles at me calling her that and pulls me into a hug.

"They'll love you, sissy. Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you."

"I'm not worried about them hurting me, just rejecting me. I've had to deal with a lot of loss all at the same time now and I don't think I could stand losing a family I haven't even got to know yet."

"I know, sissy, I know. And I'm sorry about your momma. Now dry up your tears and come inside." We were on the porch now and I hadn't even realized that I'd been crying. I quickly wiped my eyes and smiled.

"Okay. Lead me to the family." She takes my hand and opens the door


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. So I've decided that since I've been a terrible updater to tell you guys what to expect as my normal updating schedule! Because life with school is so hectic, you need to expect one or two (probably two) chapters to be uploaded every Saturday. Now I may post a random chapter during the week if I'm not busy but make sure that you check on Saturdays for updates! Now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Introductions

I follow Izzy inside, not knowing what to expect. The house is so big and clean that I have a hard time believing that the Pack spends time here. I'm lead into the kitchen where a beautiful woman is preparing some food.

"Hey, Emily! I wan to introduce you to someone." The woman is looking down stirring something in a bowl.

"Isabele, you know you should give me some warning as to when you... OHMYGOD!" She had looked up from the bowl then and saw us standing side by side.

"Emily, let me introduce you to my _twin_ sister, Sophia. We were separated at birth. Oh, and she just phased so she is a new member of the Pack too! Girls rule!" Izzy starts doing a little dance then, making Emily and I start to laugh and dance with her.

"Well, Sophia, I'm very glad you are here. Welcome to our dysfunctional family of wolves!" She sets the bowl down and comes over to give me a hug. "I hope you like all of us."

"How could I not? You are my family now."

* * *

Next I was dragged into the living room where everyone else sat watching TV. No one was paying attention when Izzy brought me in so they just kept on watching, not looking up. I took the time to look around the room, seeing who was in here. There was a set of twin boys sitting closest to me. Beside them was a girl, deffinetely not Leah, sitting on a muscular guys lap. Next was another younger guy who was sitting next to Leah. I knew it was her without a shadow of doubt. But before I could continue looking around the room, Izzy decided to get their attention.

"Ahem! Does anyone like to meet our new pack member or are you all just gonna treat my long lost twin sister like shit?" I couldn't believe the language she was using in front of the younger boys but I guess they were used to it seeing as how no one reprimanded her.

"Sorry, babe. You know we wouldn't hurt your sister's feelings on purpose." The young man sitting by Leah stood up and walked over to Izzy and me. "Hey. I'm Seth. I'm Bele's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Seth. I can see why my sister likes you." He laughs at my comment and just smiles.

"Let me introduce everyone else. The twins are Collin and Brady. Next to them are Jared and his girlfriend Kim. Then my sister Leah, Quil and his girlfriend Claire. You already know Sam and his wife Emily, Embry, Jake, and rounding out the group, Paul." As he said the names, I looked around the circle of faces, getting smiles and small waves from everyone. When my eyes met Paul's, everything stopped. I was lost in his dark chocolate brown eyes. I felt like he was holding me onto the Earth. I would do anything for him...

We must have stayed like that for awhile because the next thing I know, someone was clearing their throat to get our attention because Emily was telling us that dinner was ready. I quickly turned to leave the room when I felt a hand grab mine. I turned to see who it was and became lost in his eyes... again.

"It's nice to meet you, Sophia. I hope we can spend a lot of time together." He pulls my hand to his lips and kisses my knuckles, like a gentleman. Then he winks making me blush.

"It's nice to meet you too, Paul. Maybe you can be my tour guide of La Push." I realize that I'm flirting back as soon as the words are out of my mouth. I blush immediately not knowing what he'll say.

"Come on, Soph. Let's go eat." He lets go of my hand and walks toward the kitchen. I follow him silently, smiling to myself about the nickname. I grabbed some food and head to the table to get a seat only to find that there aren't any.

"Here, Soph. Take my chair," Paul says, standing up. I'm about to protest when he starts talking again. "Get your ass over here, Soph. You're the guest here today and I'm perfectly fine standing."

I walk over quickly and push him back into the seat before sitting on his lap. "And I'm perfectly fine _sharing_ the seat with you, Paul." He doesn't say anything, just shifts in his seat to get comfortable. I set my plate down on the table and eat, trying to ignore the urge to just turn around and kiss Paul like my life depended on it.

Paul's POV:

"Get your ass over here, Soph. You're the guest today and I'm perfectly fine standing." She makes her way toward me but doesn't do what I expect. She pushes me back onto the chair and sits on my lap!

"And I'm perfectly fine _sharing _the chair with you, Paul." Oh sweet spirits, save me now. I don't say anything in reply, I just shift in my seat so that she can't feel my massive boner. Why did she have to sit on my lap, why?

* * *

**Okay so Paul's POV was a last minute detail I decided to add. He may seem a little OCC but I think I like him better this way. Until next weekend! PEACE :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so if you want follow me on Wattpad and Twitter! Message me when you do saying you read my story on FFN or I will think it is just a random person. **

**Wattpad- KelseyBrown1**

**Twitter- KelsiMB1**

**Thanks for reading and much love to you all! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Information

We had finished eating and I had tried to take my plate to the kitchen but Paul sat me back down and took both of ours. He came back and now I'm sitting in his lap getting ready to be told important information about the pack.

"Sophia, this Pack is to protect our tribe. We protect it from our natural enemies, the Cold Ones or vampires. We have a treaty with the Cullen coven because they drink animal blood making their eyes a gold color instead of the red of the human drinkers. We kill any vampires that pass through with red eyes because they are a threat to our people," Sam says.

"So gold eyes good, red eyes bad?" I sum up.

"Correct. We phase based on vampires being nearby and anger or aggression. Even though your first phase was completely based on anger I think that maybe you would have phased eventually if you had planned on staying her long. It will take a lot of self-control but you need to learn how to keep yourslef from phasing when you get a little upset, but until you learn how I would keep a spare set of clothes with me at all times because you don't want to be caught without them. Also because it can become expensive to replace your whole closet every other month, if you are phasing intentionally for any reason or if you can feel yourself getting angry, try and strip first."

"Basically don't be a hot head like me," Paul says, understanding my need to simplify it.

"Now onto something more serious. There is a special thing we do called imprinting. This is when our wolves recognize their perfect other half, their soul-mate. When we look into their eyes it is as if nothing is holding us to the Earth anymore but them. Nothing is more important than them, you would do anything for them, be anything for them. You feel their pain and if you are apart a great distance or for a long time you feel a pain in your chest that only your imprint can cure. It is also impossible to try and fight. It is against Pack law to intentionally hurt another wolf's imprint."

I let all of that sink in and I think back to the living room. I'm about 99% sure that Paul and I imprinted on each other. I wonder if he will say something right now?

"Alright so obviously Emily is my imprint. Jared imprinted on Kim, Quil imprinted on Claire, Seth and Isabele imprinted on each other, and Jacob and Leah imprinted on each other. Collin, Brady, Embry, and Paul still haven't."

"Um... Sam, I kinda imprinted on someone today," Paul announces nervously. I can't help but want to say that I imprinted too but I am more curious to see how he says that he imprinted on me.

"Oh! On who?" Sam asks, genuinely happy for Paul.

**Paul's POV:**

****"On Sophia..." I say looking down. Sophia puts a hand on my face, making me look up at her.

"I imprinted on you, too, Paul. The moment I saw you." I hear her words and I smile making her smile back.

"Well this is amazing news, " Sam says, intterupting our moment. "I'm so happy for you guys. You both need this." I couldn't agree more. She was just what I needed. My Sophia.

"I'm so happy to have all of you in my life," she admits, wanting to let everyone know how she feels. "I've been lost this week, losing my mom and finding out that I was adopted. Everything just seemed to come crashing down around me. I just wanted to be somewhat accepted here, but I have found the place that I belong. And that is all because of you guys." Her eyes start to water and I know she is going to cry.

"Oh, sissy. I'm so happy you're here." Bele says coming to give her a hug. "Our family is complete with you here."

"Yeah, Soph. You are the best thing in my life right now. I want to be a better person for you and get rid of the reputation that I have," I admit while pulling her close to me in a comforting embrace.

"I want to be good for you, too, Paul. I want to be the best person for you. I want to be trustworthy so you can tell me anything. I want to be with you forever. You make me feel whole." She leans into me more, inhaling my scent.

"I will always trust you, beautiful. Plus you're stuck with my. There will never be anyone but you. You're the only girl for me." She smiles at my words into my neck and I just hold her closer.

"Okay so I guess that is everything," Sam says trying to get all of the mushiness out of his house. "Little sister, your first patrol will be Paul's next one so just ask him when that is. Collin and Brady, your patrol starts now. Now get out of my house!" Everyone gets up and leaves the table. I grab her hand, pulling her with me.

"Come on. Now is the perfect time to show you around La Push." I smile at her hopefully.

"Okay. Just let me say goodbye to Izzy really fast and get her number... SHIT! I left my phone outside Uncle Billy's house in my rental car. My Dad has probably tried calling me about a million times. He's going to be so worried... " I put my hands on both sides of her face to calm her down.

"Baby, we can swing by Billy's to get your phone and Bele has already left with Seth. I have her number and you can get it from me. And I'm pretty sure your Dad just thinks you are spending time with your family and haven't looked at your phone."

"Okay. We need to go now though. What time is it?" She starts out the door, wanting to get to Billy's soon.

" Almost 6. Come on. We can take my truck." She gets in the passenger seat when I open the door of the truck and I walk around to the driver's side. I start the truck quickly and pull out. She scoots closer to me and takes my hand in hers. I twine our fingers together, calming her down.

"I'm so sorry that I'm acting so spastic. I'm just kinda excited, nervous, and tired all at the same time. I'm normally not like this."

"I know, beautiful, and I don't blame you. Everything had been crazy for you lately." I pull our hands up to my mouth and kiss hers.

"You're the best, Paul. How did we get so lucky when we imprinted?"

"I don't know, Soph. I don't know."

* * *

**Okay so there is chapter three... BTW: if I don't specifically name a POV assume that it is from Sophia's because when I originally wrote this, it was all from her but as I've typed my story I feel as though we need some other people's inputs on this. Thanks again for reading! Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Voicemails and Memories

We make it to Uncle Billy's quickly. I get to my rental car and open it, pulling my phone out of my purse. I had three missed calls, but only one was from my Dad. The other two were from my ex-boyfriend, Matt. He has been harassing me non-stop since I broke up with him because I found him cheating on me with my supposed best friend Valerie. I also had twenty new texts: two from Dad, one from Samantha, one from Carlie, one from Bethany, and fifteen from Matt. I don't know why he can't just leave me alone.

I dialed my voicemail, waiting impatiently. My Dad just said to call him when I got the message because he figured I was with my family. I deleted it and continued on. I got to Matt's messages.

"Sophie, I just wanted to call and say that I am sorry about your mom. She was a wonderful person. Call me, boo. I want to talk to you. I can't live without you. I really fucked up and I'm so sorry. Please call me back as soon as you get this."

I delete it quickly and move on to the next one already guessing what it will say.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I know you've seen your phone in TWO HOURS! You can't live without it! I hope you enjoy yourself, you damn slut. You're probably banging everything in sight. You're just a crazy ass who is self-absorbed. I'm happy I slept with Valerie. I'm done you whore. DON'T EVER FUCKING CALL ME!"

I delete it as fast as I can with shaky hands. Tears are blurring my vision as I remember everything. It was always the same. Sweet one minute and then the next he was angry and hitting me.

"Soph? You okay? What's wrong, baby?" Paul asks, running up to me. I just let out a sob and wrap my arms around him tightly, breathing in his calming scent.

"Just my crazy bi-polar ex-boyfriend Matt. He left me some voicemails and they brought up some pretty hurtful memories."

"Like what, babe? I need to know so I can help you." He rubs his hands up and down my back soothingly and kisses the to of my head.

"Well Matt has severe mood swings. He would be really sweet one moment and then if anything set him off he'd be crazy and yelling the next. Sometimes if I didn't call him he'd do it and come by my house. We'd get into it and argue which just made him worse and he would get physical. I had bruises most of the time but they were normally ones I could hide easily." I feel Paul tense around me and start shaking slightly. "Baby, calm down. He can't hurt me anymore. I'm here, I'm yours. He lost me a long time ago. He slept with my supposed best friend." I put my hands on his arms and rub up and down, calming him.

"If that sick bastard ever tries coming near you again I'll tear him apart. How could he do that to you/ You are so kind and considerate and beautiful." I just lean into him more and lightly touch my lips to his shoulder.

"I don't know. But I need to call my Dad before he really does start to worry, 'kay."

"Okay. I'll go wait for you in the truck." He walks away and gets in the truck.

_Ring! Rinnggg! Ring!_

_Hello?- Dad_

_Hey, Daddy. I'm sorry I missed your call.- Me_

_Oh it's alright sweetie. How are things going?- Dad_

_Well you'll never believe it, but I have a twin sister. Her name is Isabele. I also have two half-brothers, Embry and Sam.- Me_

_That's amazing dear. What about your parents?- Dad_

_Well that's the sad part. Apparently my mother died a few years after I was born and my father was banished from the reservation.- Me_

_Oh wow, honey. I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Do you need to come home early?- Dad_

_No, I'm fine. I want to spend some time with my family here. Plus everyone is so welcoming that I feel like my siblings friends are family too.- Me_

_That's because it is a tight nit community, sweetie.- Dad_

_I know.- Me_

_I'm happy everything is working out, Sophie.- Dad_

_Me too, Dad. I'm going to go look around La Push some more now so I'm gonna call you later, okay?- Me_

_That's fine, sweetie. Have fun. I love you. Bye!- Dad_

_Love you too, Daddy. Talk to you later.- Me_

I quickly lock my phone and grab my purse out of the car before locking it. I walk back to Paul's truck and get in.

"Okay so what are we doing first?" I ask Paul.

"Um... Well there really isn't that much. I mean there's the beach and that's it unless there is like a celebration going on, you know the reservation wide traditions and stuff." He looks kinda embarrassed that that is all there is.

"We can go to there and take a walk. We can talk and get to know each other more. Sound alright to you?"

"Sounds amazing. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay my lovely readers. I have decided to give you a chappie today! I know, I know I'm awesome. But the reason is that I am on Fall Break so I have more time to share my wonderful story with you. Now please read, enjoy, and REVIEW! Much love to all!**

* * *

Chapter 7: 20 Q

**PAUL'S POV:**

"Okay, so what do you want to know first?" She asks me as we walk. We are right on the edge of the water holding hands as we walk.

"Um... What's your favorite color?" I ask.

"As of today, chocolate brown. You?"

"Hmm, tough question. Electric blue, I guess is how you would describe it." She knew I was talking about her eyes and I could tell she loved it.

"Yeah. I guess you could. What is your favorite band or artist?"

"Um... I don't really listen to music enough to have a favorite. I normally patrol more than the others to give them time with their imprints."

"Oh, you are so sweet. I'd have to say my favorite band is Paramore. I love Hayley Williams' voice."

"I think I've heard of them before. What is your favorite book?"

"Well I absolutely love the classics, but my all time favorite has got to be the Hunger Games."

"I love the Hunger Games. Cato was my favorite."

"Of course. Only you would love the blood thirsty killer part of a dystopian romance. What about Peeta? He is like my dream guy. I want someone who can be as sweet as him but maybe not as shy."

"Peeta's alright I guess. He just kinda seemed like a pansy. I mean did he even kill anyone during the games?"

"Good point. I don't really know."

"Now Cato. There is a guy. He was completely amazing."

"Okay. On to another subject. Who is your famous person crush?"

"Awkward question, babe. I mean, you're my imprint and you want me to admit I like someone else. Weird!" She puts her arm around me, walking even closer to me.

"Yeah, but it is a famous person crush," she replies. "So it is not like it could ever really happen."

"And how do you know that I can't get Megan Fox?" She laughs at my question. "What's so funny? Megan Fox is hot!"

"Just the fact that Megan Fox is the star of every straight teenage boy's fantasies. And BTW, I'm way hotter than Megan Fox."

"I couldn't agree more, sexy. So who is your famous person crush?" She blushes at me calling her sexy before her thoughts thoughts turn to thinking of an answer.

"Um... Hard question. Too many hot guys. JK, JK. I'd have to say Alex Ludwig. He is supposed to play Cato in the Hunger Games movie."

"See! I told you Cato was awesome even if he is my competition." She laughs at my words and pulls me into a hug, laying her head on my chest.

"There is no competition, Paul. You're my number one." I pull her closer into my and kiss the top of her head.

"You're my number one, too, Sophia. I won't want anyone else." She pulls back and looks in my eyes.

"Are you sure? Because I've been hurt. I broke up with Matt because he cheated on me. I don't want to be hurt ever again."

"Baby-girl, I will never hurt you. If I did I would hurt myself. You are so beautiful, the only girl I see now and for the rest of my life. You are calm, cool, collected. You balance me out. No one has ever done that before and no one else will be able to. Don't ever doubt what I feel for you, okay."

My words make her smile and I cannot believe I am so lucky. She balances me out so much. Reminding myself of my good qualities whenever I am in doubt. I don't ever want to loose her.

* * *

**Once again, I love all of my readers so much! Much love to all. Peace out! :)**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry to do this you guys, but this is not a new chapter. I just got a guest review and it was so mean! I'm just starting out as a serious writer and do not appreciate the harsh words. If you don't like something put constructive comments, not hateful ones. If you don't know what that is, GOOGLE IT!

Thank you to all my reviewers who are really nice and encouraging.

Much love to:

limezebra

Eliza-Lily

latinaintheblood

scigeekgirl

FLSweet82

ThereAreMuchWorseGamesToPlay 

Love you all so much my lovelies! Until my next update... (")


	9. Chapter 8

**Now here is chapter 8! I would like to dedicate this chapter to:**

**scigeekgirl and ThereAreMuchWorseGamesToPlay !**

**They gave this story its 5th and 10th reviews respectively.**

**Also this is partially dedicated to limezebra who was my first reviewer.**

**Next chapter will be dedicated to the 15th reviewer! Much love to all of my readers!**

* * *

Chapter 8: I'm a spastic worrier...

Paul and I have been hanging out for two weeks. We've had patrol together every time we were scheduled to and while he was working I spent time with my siblings and other family members. Isabele and I have grown together, becoming so close it seems like we were raised together. Everyone was scared to hang out with us alone anymore cause the twin powers intensified.

"Izzy, do you..."

"Sissy! Quit worrying. Paul will take you out on a date when he's ready. You only net him two weeks ago. Nothing out of the ordinary there."

"Are you sure? I mean... I'm not being pushy am I? Or maybe he thinks I'm too distant..."

"Sophia Ever Addison! Quit putting yourself down right now. You are perfectly fine. Paul is probably just nervous. He wants everything to be perfect. You've been hurt and he doesn't want to make any mistakes. I'll have Seth talk to him if you are really worried, but you need to stop. Gosh! You make my head hurt." I just start to giggle at my sister's outburst and soon she joins in.

"Okay, Izzy. I promise to stop causing you a migraine." We can't stop laughing after I say this and we collapse on the bed, clutching our sides. Which is exactly how Seth found us thirty minutes later.

"What the hell happened?" Seth asked, observing us from the doorway. This just makes us laugh even more and Seth looks at us scared.

"Oh, don't be scared, Sethy," Isabele teases him.

"Yeah, _Sethy,_" I join in. "You don't need to be scared of two, laughing, twin, teenage girls. Its not like we're gonna pull massive pranks on you or anything..." His face goes pale at my words, bringing on another round of laughter. We are now crying we've been laughing so hard. Isabele tries to high-five me but we epically fail, making Seth laugh with us.

* * *

"So seriously, what happened?" Seth asks once we calm down about an hour later.

"Well..." I start, wondering how to say it.

"Sissy was acting spastic... Again! She is worrying about Paul taking her out on a date 'cause he hasn't asked her yet." Isabele explained.

"Gee, Izzy. Just put it out there that I'm a major spastic worrier."

"Sorry, Sissy."

"You're forgiven, I guess."

"Well," Seth starts. "I have good news for you then, Sophie."

"What is it?" I ask, hoping it is what I think it is.

"Paul told me to tell you to get ready to go out because he is picking you up at 6:30 tonight. Oh, and wear a dress. It is a very dressy occasion." I'm so happy this is finally happening. I'm finally going on my first date with Paul!

"Izzy..."

"I'll help you get ready. But you can't borrow anything from my closet because I still haven't got back my t-shirt you borrowed last week."

"Okay, now come on. Important date tonight." I start rushing around, worrying again, but this time about what could go wrong: I dress the wrong way, say the wrong thing, he decides he doesn't want to date me...

"Sophia Ever Addison, you stop worrying right now! How can you be such a spastic worrier? YOLO! Go with the flow! You are gonna look amazing, Paul doesn't care what you say, and you would have to be blind and deaf to not know that Paul will never leave you. Get a grip!" Isabele is right. I needed to go with the flow, but it was just so hard...


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay so I know I said the next chapter would be dedicated to the 15th reviewer, but what I meant was that the next even number chapter would be dedicated. So basically it is the first chapter uploaded every Saturday now. Much love to all and sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

Chapter 9: First Date

Isabele had done an amazing job getting me ready. I had on one of my favorite dresses. It had a strapless bodice that was light pink and darkened until the skirt was a hot pink color. My make-up was all natural looking with a rosy pink lip gloss. I was also dusted in silver glitter. My hair was curled in ringlets. I wore a pair of simple silver flats and kept accessories simple only wearing my charm bracelet and carrying a silver clutch for my phone and lip gloss.

"Okay, sis, I officially think you look hot. Paul won't be able to keep his hands off." I just laugh at Izzy because she is probably right. Paul hasn't kissed me yet, even though we know we are the one for each other. I'm not gonna push him though because it proves how much he wants to be a better person for me. "Stop daydreaming about Paul right now. He is gonna be here any minute."

At her words I turn and look at the clock, seeing that time has passed even faster than I thought. It is already 6:28... Wow!

_Ding-Dong!_

Just like Izzy said, Paul rang the doorbell.

"He's here! Come on and let's get downstairs!" I follow her down the stairs and to the front door. She gets there first and opens it. "Come on in, Paul. Sophia is in the living room." I quickly dash into the living room and sit on the couch. They walk in and I hear Paul gasp as he sees me.

"Wow... You look... Amazing." He smiles the biggest smile and I just blush.

"Thank you, Paul," I reply. I look him over, now noticing he is wearing dark wash jeans and a plaid button-up shirt with some boots. He is the perfect country boy. "You look really good, too."

"Not as good as you, beautiful." He smiles again and I can't help but smile back.

"Ugh! Can you two just leave already. You guys are making me nauseous with all the cuteness." I look over at Izzy and just want to go throttle her for ruining the moment. "Quit giving the stink eye, sissy. You know I love you, but you need to get out of my house. Like now. Seth is coming over."

"Fine then, Izzy. Tell Seth I said hi, 'kay," I say, laughing at her. "Come on, Paul. Izzy is kicking us out." He laughs with me and grabs my hand, leading me out the door and to his truck.

* * *

"So where are we going?" I ask. We have been driving for a few minutes and I realized I have no idea where we are going.

"It's a surprise, babe. Trust me, you'll love it." He squeezes my hand and smiles at me again.

"Okay, Paul. I'll trust you. But just this once because I hat surprises."

"I'm sorry, boo. But I promise you if you don't like it, you can slap me. Twice if you want. Deal?" He looks at me, pleading with a puppy dog face and I have to try hard not to giggle.

"Okay, Paul. But I won't slap you. I'll think of my own punishment."

* * *

We drive for a few more minutes then pull off the main road onto a gravel side road. We keep going for another few minutes before pulling off yet again, this time on a dirt road. _Where the hell are we going?_

"Um... Paul, where are we going? We are out in the middle of nowhere.'

"We'll be there i a few more minutes. Just relax, okay."

I feel like slapping him right then for telling me to relax which only makes everything worse. I started to worry more but somehow he noticed and pulled me closer to him so i was tucked into his side. I immediately started to calm down.

"Babe, you know that I care about you and that I would try to take care of you the best I can. That includes taking you on the perfect dates that I know you will love. That being said I trust you and you need to trust me too." I just look up at him and smile because that is the sweetest thing I've heard, from hi or anyone else. _How did I get so lucky with him?_

"Okay, Paul. I trust you," I say. "Are we there yet?" He laughs at my five year old question.

"We just got there. But you need to wait in the truck for a minute. I have to go check something and I'll be right back to get you, 'kay." I just nod my head and squeeze his hand before he gets out. I watch as he walks away down a trail until he is out of sight. I wait for a few more minutes and then I look around. I go to reach for the visor so I can use the mirror and check my make-up when I see a little note. I grab it and see my name on the outside. I open it and start reading.

**SOPHIA-**

**SORRY TO MAKE YOU WAIT SO MUCH BABE. I JUST WANT EVERYTHING TO BE PERFECT. WHEN YOU'VE READ THE REST OF THE NOTE, WALK DOWN THE TRAIL AND FIND ME. BUT NOT ANY SOONER! I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT EVERYTHING LATELY AND I DECIDED TO WRITE YOU A POEM BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE POETRY, SO HERE GOES:**

**BRIGHT BLUE EYES**

**AND HAIR LIKE NIGHT**

**HEART OF KINDNESS**

**AND PRETTIEST IN MY SIGHT**

**I LOVE THIS GIRL**

**AND I WANT HER TO BE**

**THE ONE**

**AND ONLY LOVE FOR ME...**

**COME FIND ME BEAUTIFUL! I'M WAITING...**

**-PAUL**

****I fold the note up and a tear lands on the page. He said that he loves me! and he remembered my love of poetry. He is just the best. I dry my eyes while getting out of the truck and make my way to the trail. I walk down it for about five minutes and come to a large clearing. In the middle is a large picnic blanket with all of my favorite foods. There is a CD player playing my favorite song. Everything is perfect!

"Do you like it?" Paul asks, coming up behind me. I turn around and tackle him in a hug.

"No... I love it! You are the absolute best guy ever. No one has ever done anything so nice for me. Thank you, Paul." I smile up at him and he holds me tighter for a minute before leading me to the blanket.

"I just did what you deserve, babe. You should be treated like a princess for the rest of your life. You've had too many sorrows for one person." I start crying at his words and he instantly is afraid he did something wrong and wipes away my tears frantically. " What's wrong, Soph? What did I say? I'm so sorry, I just... I love you, Boo, and I just had to tell you how I feel." He said that he loved me! Out loud!

"No. Nothing's wrong, baby. These are happy tears. And I love you, too. With my whole heart forever and always." I put my arms around his neck and tilt my head pulling him closer to me. Our lips meet and it's like I died and went to heaven. Everything fell perfectly into place...


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**So sorry if you thought this was a new chapter! Now I hate author's notes just as much as you guys but I have to tell you that because I'm running out of prewritten material, I will not post another chapter until I get to 15 reviews and then it will only be one chapter. Basically when I update is all based on you guys! Much love to all my readers!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Okay so for all of my awesome readers here is chapter 10! This is the only update for this weekend so I'm sorry bout that.**

**Also as I said before this chapter is dedicated to my 15th reviewer: **

**melissia 13! **

**She is so awesome! She even wrote me a little poem which you should go see in the reviews! Now on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 10: Graduation

My life in La Push is absolutely perfect. Everyone is so welcoming. I remember meeting Paul's mom the first time...

_*FLASHBACK*_

_We were on our way home from our third date. We had gone to Port Angeles out bowling._

_"Hey, babe, what do you say to meeting my mom? She's been asking non-stop about when she can meet you." I was immediately nervous because I thought she wouldn't like me._

_"If you really want me to I can. I mean I have to meet her eventually, right?"_

_"Yeah. Might be a good idea for my imprint, the love of my life, to meet her future in-law even if my mom doesn't know that you are definitely going to be her daughter in-law."_

_"Since when did we decide we are getting married? We could always live in sin our whole lives you know, make life spicy." I'm only joking with him and he knows it. I've told him that I always dream of the fairy tale wedding on the beach._

_"Since now. Oh and by the way, we're at my house now. Get out of the truck." I get out slowly and walk around to meet him, instantly grabbing his hand. " Don't be nervous. She'll love you. I know I do."_

_"Love you, too, Paul. Come on. I wanna meet your mother so bad now. She raised you to be such a gentleman." We walk in the door and I immediately fall in love with the decor. It seems like something my mom would do..._

_"Paul? Is that you, sweetie? I'm in the kitchen."_

_"Yeah, Ma. And I brought someone for you to meet." He leads me forward, I'm assuming towards the kitchen. When we get there I see a mature woman in her early forties with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Definitely Paul's mother._

_"Hello, dear. I'm Paul's mother, Roxanne. You must be the lucky lady that set my boy straight. Thank you so much for that." I laugh with her, immediately relaxing. She is so kind._

_"Your welcome, 'mam. I'm Sophia. But really Paul helped me out of a really dark place. We just connected."_

_"None of this 'mam nonsense. You call me Roxie, I'll call you Sophie and we will be the best of friends. Now as to your dark spot, I don't blame you. It is tough to loose someone you love. Now come here and give me a hug, sugar." Paul's dad died when he was eight so he kinda knew what I went through with my mom..._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

But now it's time for me to go back home for graduation. I've been in La Push for three months but it seems like I've just gotten here. Sam said I could go but then there was a huge argument about anybody coming with me. Of course Paul was coming with me. I needed to introduce him to my Dad. Then Sam wanted to come with which meant that Emily was coming. Then Embry and Isabele were coming so Seth was coming too. Even Uncle Billy was coming so Jake and Leah were coming too. This only left Collin, Brady, Quil, and Jared to guard the Rez but Sam said they could handle it since we were only going to be gone a few days. Of course Paul and I were going to be gone for about a week so we could bring all of my things back, but everyone else was going back after three days. We were all gonna fly in together the day before the ceremony.

"Hey, baby, what are you thinking about?" Paul asks getting my attention. I must have zoned out.

"Nothing really. Just the craziness that is my graduation. Which reminds me, Carlie and Samantha are having a huge party for the three of us the night of graduation which all the Pack are invited to because I can invite whoever I want."

"Cool, babe. Sounds like it'll be fun."

"Yeah. Are you nervous about meeting my Dad yet?"

"Heck no! I've learned that the best way to go into a situation is completely confident you will succeed. Which really isn't that hard being me cause I'm just a kick-ass guy. Your dad is gonna love me." He flashes me his smirky grin and I can't help but laugh at him.

"Yeah, he'll love you so much, Paulie. Just as much as I do." He starts to pout at the fact that I called him Paulie and I laugh again. "I'm sorry, boo. I just had to see your reaction. You know I'm only teasing."

"Yeah, yeah, Soph. You know not to call me Paulie though. Lauren Mallory from Forks kept doing that and in her high nasal voice." He shivers at the thought. "Bad memories." I just laugh at him and he eventually joins in.

* * *

We all got our luggage and went to find my Dad. Then I saw him holding a sign that said: "SOPHIA ADDISON (and friends)." Gosh I love my Dad.

"Daddy!" He turns at my voice to start looking for me and I run towards him. He catches me in his arms, pulling me into a hug. "I've missed you so much, Daddy. How have you been?"

"I missed you, too, Sophie. I've been fine. You?" I pull back out of the hug and smile at him.

"A whole lot better. Let me introduce you to everyone." The group walks over then and stops in front of me. "OKay so first is my older brother Sam Uley and his fiancee Emily Young. Next is my brother Embry Call, my twin Isabele Black, her boyfriend Seth Clearwater, my cousin Jacob Black, his girlfriend Leah Clearwater, and my uncle, Billy Black. And last but deffinitelely not least, my boyfriend, Paul Lahote." Everyone smiles and gives a small wave to my dad when I day their name except for Paul who comes to stand beside me.

"It is very nice to meet you, sir,' Paul says, shaking his hand. "You have an amazing daughter that I'm very lucky to call mine."

"Call me John, son. And its nice to me you, too."

* * *

We all made it to my house to get everyone settled and unpacked before going out for dinner. Because such a large group came I was sharing my room with Leah, Emily, and Izzy while the guys split into the two guest rooms. None of us imprinted pairs were very happy about the arrangements but I knew my father wouldn't like it if the couples were together. We go to my favorite restaurant and all crash from jet lag when we get back to the house.

The next day I get up and can't stop myself from thinking about the fact that its my graduation day and my mom isn't here to see it...

I try to keep my spirits high and get dressed in my favorite outfit. I then make my way downstairs and find Emily in the kitchen already cooking breakfast like back home in La Push. _I'm already thinking of La Push as home..._

"Good morning, Butterfly," Emily says, breaking through my thoughts. I don't really know why she calls me 'Butterfly' but it works. " Did you sleep well?"

"I slept very well, Lady Bug. Thank you."

"Good, good. Breakfast should be done shortly. Dragonfly and the others haven't woken up yet so you should be good to sneak some food now if you want. It will help to ease your nerves some."

"Okay, Lady Bug. Whatever you say."

* * *

We get to my high school and enter the gym about thirty minutes before the ceremony is scheduled to begin. I get in line quickly behind Carlie who smiles as soon as she sees me.

"Hey, chickadee! I've missed you so much." I pull her into a tight hug real fast before letting go to let her reply.

"I've missed you, too, Sophie. Sami has, too. Have you seen her yet?"

"No I was wiped after the plane ride. I figured I'd talk to her after the ceremony. I need to introduce you guys to my La Push family. You are going to love them."

"Okay, girlie. Now let's graduate."

* * *

The ceremony starts and Carlie and I cheer for Sami when she goes to give her valedictorian speech. She does amazingly and then we stand up to start receiving our diplomas. When I walk across the stage, you can hear a large group of people cheering from the middle of the gym and it makes me blush. Trust my Pack to be the loudest. Then everyone gets their diploma and we are throwing our caps in the air. _Finally over..._

"SOPH!" I turn towards Paul's voice, instantly excited to see him and be in his arms. "You did it, baby. You've finally graduated."

"I did, didn't I. Now I can make my home in La Push permantely."

"Yes you can. And I was thinking that maybe if you wanted to, you could move in with me?"

"Yes! A million times yes! I would love to move in with you!" I throw my arms around him and kiss him with everything I have. He kisses me back until we hear throat clearing somewhere behind us.

"Sorry, sir." As soon as he says 'sir' I turn to see who it is only to find my Dad. I instantly start blushing bright red.

"I'll excuse it this once as long as you remember: NO PDA! At least around me..." Paul and my Dad laugh at this but I just bury my head into Paul's shoulder trying to hide. "Awww! Don't be embarrassed, sweetie. You know we're just teasing you. Now come on, you have a party to get ready for."

Tonight is going to be the best night ever!

* * *

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So I'm like really sorry for the lack of updating recently but I'm kinda grounded from my computer. (Right now I'm supposed to be working on a review for Social studies but my gma is in another room. Don't tell on me!) So what I'm going to try and do is update whenever I can which might work out better for all of us On my side it gives me more time to make pre-written chapters and on yours it gives you more suspense. As of now I'm working on chappie 14 which is way more than what I had to begin with. I know I'm rambling now but I just feel so bad for basically deserting my story. Oh well hopefully I can add a chappie this weekend. Love you all my lovely readers!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay so for all of my lovely readers here is chapter 11! Enjoy and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Party

"Come on, sissy. Its partially your grad party too so we need to get there like now. You look fine!"

"Are you sure? I mean as you said, its my party too so I need to look amazing."

"Well how about we ask Paul then. You know, your very sweet, loving bf that hasn't got to see you yet. I bet he is just dieing to." We both laugh at this because we can tell that he is right outside my door.

"Oh, Izzy! I love you so much, darling sister of mine."

"I know! I'm just so darn adorable, aren't I." We just start cracking up again. "Now, seriously, come on! Out the door right now!"

"Fine, fine! Let's go."

* * *

We pull up outside Carlie's house to see lights everywhere. _I should've known she would go overboard. _We could hear music playing already, the bass rocking the house.

"Let's go in and get this party started!" Embry said getting out of my car. _Maybe one of the girls will be his imprint..._

"Yeah, people. Let's get in there. Come on!" Jacob said, backing him up. _Those two are so crazy together. True brothers..._

"Okay, okay. But be on your best behavior. This is my party too and you guys are my guests. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, deal?" They all nod their heads but I have a feeling that Embry and Jake crossed their fingers. "Okay. Stay in this group as we go in. I want to introduce you guys to Carlie and Sami before the party gets too crazy."

We walk up to the door and they all push me forward to go in first. I ring the doorbell and two seconds later both Sami and Carlie are in front of me.

"SOPHIE!" They both squeal and pull me into a group hug. I hug them back and we all just laugh.

"Hey, chickadees. I need to introduce you guys to my La Push family, 'kay. They flew back with me just to see me graduate." They just nod their head and I motion Izzy and Seth forward. "Okay so this is my twin sister Isabele and her boyfriend Seth. Then there is my big brother Sam and his fiancee Emily, my other brother Embry, and my cousin Jake and his girlfriend Leah." Then I motion Paul forward and he comes to stand beside me putting his arm around my waist. "And this, girlies, is the most important person, my boyfriend Paul." Sami and Carlie's jaws drop when I say that Paul is my boyfriend.

"Hello, ladies. very nice to meet you. Soph has told me so much about you." They smile after Paul says that and pull me in a hug again.

"We've missed you so much, Sophie. We were worried about you after your momma died. She was so sweet, and then you left and we didn't know until you were on the plane... But you are our sister from anotha mister, so we had to trust your judgement. But don't ever leave us again without a proper goodbye, understand?" Carlie says.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. I just didn't talk to anyone after the funeral until I got on the Rez. Everything was just so overwhelming."

"We understand completely," Sami says.

"Now come on! Let's get our party started. We graduated!" Carlie says. We all three laugh and lead everyone else in. "Now, drinks and snacks are in the kitchen, the dance floor is the living room, and there is a bathroom down the hall. I'm locking the door to the upstairs to try and keep all the damage down here so please try and stop people from attempting to go up there. There really isn't anything else so please, just enjoy yourself and have fun."

* * *

We've been at Carlie's for about and hour and the doorbell rings. I go get it since its my turn to. I walk to it, smiling widely. "Welcome to Sami, Carlie, and Sophie's grad party. Please come in and..."

I cut off when I see who is at the door.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliff hanger. Also if you are confused about the italics, that is Sophia's thoughts. Until next chapter! Much love to all!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Previously:**

**"Welcome to Sami, Carlie, and Sophie's grad party. Please come in and..."**

**I cut off when I see who is at the door.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Unwelcome guest

"Hello, Sophie."

I can't believe he showed up. How dare he after everything he did. My heart starts to race and I know Paul will come find me because he is feeling my worry. _Please let him get here soon,_ I think.

"What are you doing here, Matt? I know for a fact that you weren't invited."

"Oh you know it isn't a party without me here. I mean, isn't a party where you met me at?" He looks so smug and I just want to slap him. God I hate him so much!

"Yeah and isn't a party where I found you cheating on me? Leave me alone, Matt. Go away!" I feel Paul come up behind me and immediately start to relax.

"Is there a problem here?" Paul asks.

"Just talking to my girl. Fuck off!" Paul just laughs at him and moves to step right in front of him.

"Funny! 'Cause I know for a fact that Sophia isn't your girl. You wanna know how I know?"

"How?"

"She's mine." With those words, Paul throws a punch at Matt's head. "And I know what you did to her you bastard. All the physical and verbal abuse. Then you go and sleep with her supposed best friend." He punches him again. Matt tries to fight back but is helpless against Paul. "You want to know something else, Jackass? If you ever try doing anything to her ever again, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. But that would be after her brothers and cousins are done with you." Paul hits him one more time for good measure, knocking him to the ground. Then he turns to me and smiles. "Let's go back to the party now. I took care of the problem."

I smile back at him and pull him in close for a quick kiss.

"Thank you, Paul. You're my hero. Forever and always."

* * *

**Okay so how many of you guessed it was Matt at the door? I just love this fight! Sorry about the shortness but I thought it deserved a chapter all to itself. Until Next time my lovely readers!**


	15. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3

I'm so so sorry to all of my readers for not updating my story for so long! i know it probably isn't enough to fix it, bur here are my reasons why:

1. I was working on writing material so I could update quickly.

2. I was grounded from my computer because my grades were slipping.

3. I got an iPad for Christmas and I got addicted.

4. This last week, my house was robbed and they took my laptop.

So again I apologize to all of my readers who favorited or added this story to their alerts. I will finish this story as soon as possible. There are only about three chapters left including the epilogue.

Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 13

**So, now for the long awaited 13th chapter! So sorry that it took so long but as you all know I have been having difficulties updating. Much love to my faithful readers! And now on to the story...**

* * *

Ch.13 Going Home

"Okay, so we got my clothes, my books... Did you get the stuff from the bathroom?"

"Yes, baby-girl. I got _all _of the boxes. Now we just need upon to get your cute butt in the car band we are ready to leave." Paul and I were making our way back to La Push and I was trying to make sure I didn't leave anything.

"Okay, babe. Can we eat lunch with my dad before we leave? I want to give him a proper goodbye."

"Sure, baby, whatever you want."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I ask for the 100th time. We've been driving for about a day and a half now and I cannot wait to be home.

"No matter how many times you ask, we won't get there any faster. Patience, Soph."

"Well screw patience! I wanna be home already."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. I wanna be home too. We should be there soon alright." He squeezes my hand and kisses me gently on the head.

"Okay, boo."

We drove for another hour before I saw the '_Welcome to Forks' _sign. _Almost home..._

"Almost home, baby-girl!" Paul says squeezing my hand. I just smile back at him and lay my head on his shoulder. "We should be there in about 20 minutes, 'Kay."

I turn on the radio and start singing with it so that way time goes by faster. Paul starts singing with me and I stop at the sound of his voice. I've never heard him before and he sounds absolutely perfect. He must have noticed my stare because he stoops and looks at me.

"What? I know I probably sounds bad but that doesn't mean you stoop singing and just stare at me."

"No, baby! You're dead wrong! I love your voice. I just couldn't believe I've never heard you sing before. You need to sing for me more." I kiss him on the cheek to emphasize my words. "Oh, and just wondering, can you play the guitar?" He laughs at me while nodding his head yes. "Okay, you are officially the perfect guy. I'm done for life. You are never getting rid of me!"

"Baby-girl, I would never want to get rid of you. We are home if you would like to go in and take a look." I look up and see the prettiest house I've ever seen.

"But, Paul, this isn't your house... You live with Roxie..."

"I did. Now I'm living with my imprint, the love of my life, in our very own house. Me Gand the guys built this just for us. Now go in and tell me of you like it or not."

I start tearing up and get out slowly. I make my way up the path, seeing the flowers in the beds beside it and knowing Emily planted them. I reach the porch and it wraps around like I've always wanted.

I get to the door and slowly turn the knob. As soon as I walk in I know that this is my home down in my soul. Everything about it is perfect and I know Paul has been paying attention. The living room has enough space for all of my family as well as the table in the dining room. I move into the kitchen to find it is a chef's dream. Everything I've ever mentioned wanting is here. I continue around the down stairs finding a bathroom, office, and two spare rooms.

I make my way up the stairs and into the large master suite. The king-sized four poster bed is in the middle with the draping canopy hanging on it. The room is a blue-grey color with chocolate colored furniture. I see two doors leading to the side that I'm assuming are the closet and master bath.

"So how do you like it?" I hear Paul ask from behind me.

"I love it! Everything is absolutely perfect," I say, turning around. What I see makes me gasp. I cover my mouth and the tears flow freely...

* * *

**OMG! I know, total cliff hanger, but truest me it is worth it! Thanks for reading and please review if you can!**


	17. Chapter 14

**Here is the last actual chapter of Forever and Always! There will also be a short epilogue that will be posted. Thank you all for reading first story. I know it may seem really fluffish but it was a short story to get me started. Much love!**

* * *

Ch. 14 Proposal

(Paul POV)

We had just passed the '_Welcome to Forks'_ sign.

"Almost home, baby-girl," I say squeezing her hand. She smiles back at me and lays her head on my shoulder. "We should be there in about 20 minutes, 'Kay." She turns on the radio and starts singing to try and make time fly. I start singing with her and she stops. I stop and look at her. "What? I know I probably sound bad but that doesn't mean you just start staring at me."

"No, baby. You're dead wrong. I love your voice. I just couldn't believe I've never heard you sing before. You need to sing for me more." She kisses me on the cheek and continues. "Oh, and just wondering, can you play the guitar?" I laugh at her and nod my head yes. "Okay, you are officially the perfect guy. I'm done for life. You stuck ever getting rid of me!"

"Baby-girl, I would never want to get rid of you. We are home if you would like to go in and take a look."

"But, Paul, this isn't your house... You live with Roxie..."

"I did. Now I'm living with my imprint, the love of my life, in our very own house. Me Gand the guys built this just for us. Now go in and tell me of you like it or not." She is starting to tear up as she makes her way to the door. _I hope she likes it..._

I give her a few minutes head start before getting out of the car myself. I start in after her, making sure not to make any noise to startle her. She makes her way upstairs and I wait until she reaches the top before climbing them myself.

"So how do you like it?" I ask her, getting down on one knee and pulling the bow from my pocket.

"I love it! Everything is absolutely perfect," she says, turning around. When she sees me, she covers her mouth gasping and her tears start flowing down her cheeks.

"Sophia Ever Addison, I love you with my whole heart. I would do anything for you. You have my heart and soul. All I ask for in return is your love. Will you marry me, Sophia, as a symbol of your love for me?" She is crying even more if you could even think that is possible and I know my words were the right ones to say.

"Yes," she answers through her tears. "Yes. A million times yes. I love you completely, Paul." I slide the ring on her finger and pull her close for a big kiss. She kisses me back and we slowly back our way to the bed.

Let's just say I was a very happy Paul the next day...

* * *

**Okay, so I know it is kinda short and the ending is a little weird but I plan on keeping this a light story. It is rated T because of the language used and the mention of physical abuse. Thanks for reading my story again! The epilogue should be up soon. If you liked my story, please check out my twilight/Harry potter xover ****_The Dark Lady!_**** Much love to you all!**


	18. Chapter 15

**Here is the Epilogue! Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Much love!**

* * *

Ch.15 Epilogue (1 year later)

"Do you, Paul Lahote, take Sophia Addison to be your lawfully wedded wife,to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I can see the smile on his face as he says those words. He says them loud and clear over the waves crashing on the shore in the background. He carefully slips the ring on my finger and I feel myself start to tear up.

"Do you, Sophia Addison, take Paul Lahote to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I say my voice shaking as I cry tears of joy. I shakily slip the ring in his finger making me chuckle.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Paul pulls me in close and kisses me with all of the feel of his emotions behind it. We break apart after what seems like a few seconds, but the Pack is already giving wolf whistles and cat calls. We turn and walk down the aisle, leading the guests to the reception tent.

When we enter the tent we immediately go to the bridal party table where Isabele sits beside me in the maid-of-honor's seat, Jared sitting beside Paul as his best man. Once everyone is seated Isabele stands up to give her speech.

"Attention, everyone, attention please. I would just like to start off by saying thank you on behalf of the bride and groom for coming. Now, I know it i. My job as maid-of-honor to give a speech talking about funny stories that involve this lovely couple, but as Sophia's sister, I have to tell you the truth. No other couple is as perfect as these two are together. They may have there fights but they will always come back stronger than ever. To Paul and Sophia, may you stay like this, always and forever." Everyone claps as she smiles and sits down. Then Jared stands up to give his speech.

"Well I don't know how to say it much better than you, Izzy. I've known Paul all of my life. He is like my brother and I can honestly say until he met Sophia, he wasn't a whole person. As soon as he met her, he was a new man and I know everyone thanks her for that." A few people chuckle at this and Jared lets the laughter die down before starting again. "Sophia, you are his perfect other half and I know you will keep him balanced. To Paul and Sophia, soul mates forever and always." Everyone claps again and I can't help but cry at their words.

"Now would Mr. and Mrs. Paul Lahote please come out to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple," Quil a calls out from the DJ booth. Paul stands and reaches for my hand to help me up. We walk out to the middle of the floor and as our song comes on we slowly dance holding each other close.

"I love you, Sophia. Completely," Paul says, laying a hand on my slightly rounded stomach and kissing me again. "And our little bean." This makes me laugh and I can't help but place my hand on top of his.

"I love you too, Paul. And our little bean, forever and always."

* * *

**So there is the end! They are having a baby! Now I'm not really planning on a sequel but if you guys want me, leave a review. Again, much love to all the readers.**


End file.
